Invierno
by Shiiina-Chan
Summary: Songfic inpirado en "Invierno" la canción de Reik. Porque aunque una tormenta se descargara sobre ellos, estando juntos el invierno nunca los afectaría.


**Emm Bueno.. Les pido compasión, es mi primer Fic... **

**No pude resistirlo y escribí esta historia, Amo a Mina-Chan^^ Es tan Aww.. Digamos que está como quiere ;**

**Espero que les guste, Disfrútenlo :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, yo solo les doy un poco de amor que no tienen en la serie.**

**La autoría de la canción INVIERNO, tempoco. Es de Reik.**

* * *

><p>Llovía. Afuera llovía, las calles de Konoha estaban desiertas. Pero adentro, en una de las tantas casas de la villa, un poco alejada de la calle principal, dos cuerpos se refugiaban en la eternidad, en la eternidad del momento que vivían, lo que más deseaban en el mundo era que ese momento nunca terminara. Kushina Uzumaki, la kunoichi más hiperactiva que se conocía, era irreconocible por la pasividad en la que se encontraba. Minato Namikaze, el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha era la causa de su total tranquilidad.<br>últimamente, Minato llegaba a su casa, cuando Kushina ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarse a la cintura de su esposa y esperar a que es despertador indique el comienzo de su día laboral. Porque su trabajo como Hokage era totalmente consumente, al punto de verse con su mujer solo de mañana cuando se despedía con un beso y se iba a la oficina. Y esto sucedía siempre, aunque la tormenta más terrible se descargase sobre la Aldea, y ese era un momento en que la pelirroja necesitaba calor, porque ella odiaba las tormentas, las tormentas eran todo lo contrario a su personalidad.

Pero ese día había sido diferente, el rubio logró deshacerse de todo el papelerío temprano y se dirigió a su casa. Cuando caminaba logró ver como el cielo se volvía gris y así era la mayoría de los días de invierno, vacíos, sin sentido. Meti la llave en la cerradura y entró. Y all estaba su joven esposa, en la cocina, preparando chocolate caliente. Se acercó a ella silenciosamente y le abrazó su cintura por atrás, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo. Sintió un sobresalto en ella, pero cualquier signo de susto se esfumó dejando ver una de las sonrisas que solo a él le dedicaba, y con eso logró que su esposo no resistiera la tentación y la besara. Pero no era un beso tierno, era un beso demandante, un beso que ella correspondió y que demostraba cuánto había extrañado poder tenerlo cerca todos estos días tristes. Finalmente se separaron, sin perder el contacto visual y el abrazo.  
>-No sabía que llegarías temprano, Mina-Chan<p>

-Lo cierto es que con ayuda de Mikoto me deshice del papelerío y vine, todos estos días extrañé muchísimo poder hacer cosas juntos, Shina, no soporto mucho tiempo sin tí.

-Yo también te hechaba de menos.

- Quieres que te diga una cosa?

-Dime

-No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, siempre pienso en tí, te amo muchísimo, amor.

-Yo también te amo Mina-Chan... Quieres chocolate caliente?

-Si, por favor, me estoy congelando.

-Ok, pero me ayudas.

Juntos prepararon la chocolatada y se sentaron en el sillón. Conversaban animadamente de todo lo ocurrido, Kushina recogió las tazas y las llevó a la cocina. Cuando volvió, pas por al lado de Minato y este la estiró de la muñeca e hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas.

- Que sucede, Minato?

-Simplemente no preguntes.

Así, como estaban la abrazó y la recostó sobre su pecho, al principio la pelirroja se mostró un poco inquieta, pero luego se relajó completamente. Ambos se dejaron llenar por el aroma envolvente del otro. La ojimorada se apretó más a ese cuerpo. De pronro todo el frío que sentia se perdió.

Aunque lo negara, necesitaba calor. Cuando estaba sola, y se tapaba por el frío, no conseguía calentarse. Ella sentía como si adentro también lloviera. Pero ahora había encontrado calor y comprendía que solo el cuerpo de Minato era lo que necesitaba, que estando con él, el sol brillaba aunque afuera el cielo se estuviera callendo. Tenían su mundo, en el que estando juntos, el día siempre era azul. Todas las preocupaciones desaparecieron de sus mentes. Allí, abrazados, nunca sería Invierno.

Afuera, el ruido de la lluvia y el correr de la gente que no quería mojarse resonaba por todas partes. Pero ellos seguían en su universo de infinita paz. Porque ambos necesitaban calma, ya después Kushina se encargaría de devolver al mundo sus energías, ahora se encontraba vulnerable a todo, porque hasta la persona más fuerte necesitaba un momento de contención. Nubes, viento, miedo, lluvia, noches grises, ni una luna. Habían pasado muchos momentos tristes, pero se apoyaban mutuamente, un beso curaba todas sus heridas. Ahora, el calor y el amor, no dejaban entrar al Invierno, ya nada importaba, estaban juntos y solo eso valía la pena. Querían perderse en la eternidad, pero sabían que aún quedaban un montón de momentos hermosos por vivir, aunque el destino esté escrito, era mejor dejar que las cosas tomen su curso. Porque a la familía que algún día formarían nunca le afectaría el Invierno, ellos se encargarían de transmitir todo ese amor y esa calidez que los caracterizaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por Leer^^<strong>

**Cualquier Duda, corrección, comentario, o lo que quieran.. ya saben.. REVIEWS!**

**Saludos, Shiina^^**


End file.
